The increasing use of satellite communications gives rise to a need for earth stations which can be moved to a location which has a temporary requirement for telecommunications services and especially a need for high volume or world wide services. Examples of such a requirement include conferences which may produce a temporary increase in the demand for telephone and data services and sporting events which may produce a demand for TV transmission. It is often convenient to provide these services by means of a temporary ground station assembled on or near the location of the meeting or event. The antenna is a major item in a ground station and it is important to have an antenna which is easily conveyed via public roads.
Because it is intended for temporary use, it is probable that such an antenna will be used for only a small percentage of its lifetime and, therefore, a low cost construction is important. Nevertheless when used in the transmit mode the antenna should not cause interference to other services.